Return to Liberty
by Missuaa
Summary: Tommy Vercetti has it all but what happens when he decides to return to Liberty City and who will win the battle of the gangs.(sequel to Friend or Foe)WOW, 4 new chapters up! Welcome to chapter 10!
1. Default Chapter

(As you know, most charries belong to Rock star games and not me)

* * *

It had been almost three years since the fateful day that Sonny Forelli had been terminated. Tommy Vercetti had continued to rule over Vice City and its gangs with an iron fist. However he had not had such luck with love. Kat had left him over a year ago after an argument about her role in the business and more importantly she resented him for always putting work first. So Kat had disappeared as quickly as she had appeared and Tommy had thrown himself deeper into his work, desperate to regain the power and respect he had always desired.

Rosenberg had started to attend rehab after a brief addiction to cocaine and somehow managed to keep his job as Vercetti's lawyer. Where as Kent Paul had returned to England to try and make it as a famous music manager but no one had heard anymore from him.

Tommy sat in his office. His feet rested on the desk and a cigar poked out the side of his mouth. He drew a deep breath then let the smoke slowly drift out through his lips. He had ditched his Hawaiian shirt in favor of a white shirt and a smart black jacket. He took the rich smelling cigar from his mouth and looked at it for a little while. There was a knock at the door. Tommy tore his eyes away from the dancing smoke and put his feet down under the desk.

"Enter" he said coldly as he moved a few loose papers around on the large mahogany desk. He glanced up as a man dressed in a dark black suit with slicked back blonde hair. "Err boss, a Mr Rosenberg's here to see you" he said nervously. Tommy nodded, signaling to the mindless grunt to fetch Rosenberg and bring him to his office. Rosenberg entered the room. One or two gray hairs where visible under the bright artificial light. His dark blue suit seemed a little too large for him.

"Ah, good to see you again" he said offering him a meal tin of expensive cigars. Rosenberg refused politely. "Business is going well, as ever" Rosenberg said as he sat himself down in a posh leather chair. Tommy nodded, "Yeah but things seem a little dull. So I've been thinking, we need to extend our territory. We need to take over Liberty city". Rosenberg turned deadly pale; he seemed lost for words and utterly shocked. He stammered nervously unable to form any sort of sentence.

"What!" he finally managed to cry. Tommy smirked and stubbed out the end cigar in a glass cigarette tray. He coolly crossed his arms and lent back, watching the highly-strung lawyer panic for a minute. He sighed slightly agitated.

"I'm heading over to meet the Leone family. I plan to take some of the gang with me. While I'm busy talking business they start to cause some trouble for the rest of the gangs in liberty. Its that simple" he said smugly. Rosenberg nodded along with what he had said but one thing bothered him. "What about me Tommy. The second I stick my head out some ones gonna blow it off" he said still panicking slightly. Tommy shook his head; he already had planned Rosenberg's part in the scam.

"I want you to stay here, keep an eye on things. If this shit goes wrong I'm going to need a lawyer" he said much to Rosenberg's relief. Rosenberg stood up; he shook Tommy's hand fiercely. "Thanks Tommy, I won't let you down" he said happily as he left the room in a much better mood.


	2. To the airport

Tommy laughed quietly, he was starting to doubt his sanity, after all he had just left the business in the useless hands of Ken Rosenberg. Then again Rosenberg was a loyal friend and a spineless coward who wouldn't dare step out of line.

Tommy rubbed his chin, this time tomorrow he would be back on his old ground and causing trouble once again. He picked up a small holiday brochure advertising Liberty City. He quietly flicked through the pages remembering china town, the monorail and his favourite haunts. He looked at the glossy photos of the hotels and motels alike. Tommy looked at a gold watch that hung on his wrist, his chauffeur would be here to pick him up and take him to the airport in four hours time.

A blue sports bag sat on the floor next to the door. It was full of clothes, weapons, money and everything else he needed for the trip. He opened a desk draw and tossed the brochure in it. He was about to close the draw when something silver caught his eye. He pulled out an elegant switchblade and ran his finger over the engraved handle. He smiled solemnly for a second, before he closed his eyes tightly and threw the knife back into the draw, slamming it shut aggressively. Tommy rubbed his face unhappily. He stood up and walked around his desk, slumping on a posh green sofa. He pulled out a silver hip flask of whisky and took a bitter mouthful. He lay on the sofa drinking quietly.

The hours slowly dragged by. A knock at the office door pulled Tommy out of a semi conscious state. He looked at his watch and groaned. He sat up and ran his hands through his thick hair. "Enter" he muttered in a drowsy tone. Another grunt dressed in a black suit entered the room. "Boss your rides here" the young grunt said calmly. Tommy nodded and stood up. He straightened his shirt and grabbed the bag, slinging it over his broad shoulder. He left the room, pulling the door tightly shut after him.

A black limo was parked outside the office block; its dark windows gave it an air of mystery. Tommy trotted down the marble steps and onto the sidewalk. He pulled open the door and slipped inside.

"Afternoon Mr Vercetti" the British driver chimed. His long blond hair was tucked tightly under his navy blue cap. The driver started the engine and swiftly pulled out, into the moving traffic.

"Afternoon Brad. Know any short cuts to the airport. I can't be late" Tommy said calmly. Brad had been driving for Tommy for almost a year. Tommy had grown to be friends with his driver, Brad due to his respectful nature and his down to earth if not outrageous honesty. Brad pulled the peak of his hat down, "You got it Boss" he replied cheerfully as he stepped on the gas. Tommy nodded his apperception and leaned back. He thought about getting a large drink but decided he had better stay relativity sober. He crossed arms and stared out of the window, watching everything pass in a colourful blur.

Tommy could hear the radio playing quietly. Although he could hear the soft rock music the hum of the engine drowned out the meaningless lyrics. He stretched and clicked his fingers impatiently; the journey seemed incredibly drawn out.

The control tower crept over the horizon and into view. Tommy glanced at his watch; he was half an hour early. He managed to smile weakly as the car pulled up outside the airport. Tommy slipped out the car with his bag and walked over to the driver's window.

"Your best time yet" Tommy said with no emotion in his voice. He handed Brad a brown envelope which contained two hundred dollars. "Call it you bonus" he said as Brad took the envelope and Tommy turned and entered the airport through the huge glass doors.


	3. In flight entertainment

The airport was crowded with a mixture of tourists and businessmen. Most of them seemed lost or in a hurry. The roof was made of stained glass and cast colourful lights across the floor. The walls where coated in both old and new posters. The airport was a favourite play for fly papering although the security guards where supposed to stop it, they never bothered to. Tommy pushed through the crowds and headed towards the check in point. He was greeted by an over excited blonde who weighed his bag and pointed him in the direction of the departures lounge. He wondered in the right direction paying little attention to the dithering people around him. He was focused on the job ahead.

After an agonizing time waiting for the flight and boarding time, he was finally in the air. He sat by the window watching Vice City drop away from view. A dusting of fluffy gray clouds hovered above the dark ocean. Tommy leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. A silky voice whispered into his ears, making him open his eyes, "Scared of flying?" an attractive redhead next to him asked. Her red hair had been cut short into a bob like style. "No, I'm just going home" he said coolly as he looked her body up and down. She giggled softly in an almost nervous way, "Like that is it". Tommy nodded and broke in a quite yet slightly forced laugh. There was an uneasy silence.

"What's your story? Why are you going to Liberty?" Tommy asked casually, breaking the silence. The woman smiled warmly. She pushed a strand of short red hair behind her thin ear. Her blue eyes seemed to shimmer slightly, "I live in Liberty City too. I'm coming back from my vacation" she said. It was a little obvious because her skin had been beautifully tanned except for a tiny patch around her neck where a necklace had hung.

A tall slim airhostess walked down the aisle telling people that they were due to land. The seatbelt light flashed and the people on the flight obediently strapped in ready for landing. The plane touched down with a soft squeal on the grey and unwelcoming island of Liberty city. Tommy looked out the window then at red head, "Want to grab a coffee when we get off" he asked coolly. The red hair blushed, obviously flattered. "I'd love to but I don't think my boyfriend would be too impressed" she replied almost teasing. Tommy nodded, he should have guessed really; after all it was his type of luck.

The plane finally stopped and the aisle was suddenly filled with people barging and pushing to get out. The red head managed to slip into the queue and exit the aircraft swiftly, while Tommy sat silently and waited for the queue to die down. He was nearly the last to leave the plane but he was in no hurry, after all no one knew of his intentions. After constant queues and checks Tommy finally reached the pick up point for his luggage. He hung around waiting to see it on the conveyer belt like everyone else. Out the corner of his eye he could see the excited red head run into the arms of her scruffy lover. He scowled at her secretly but continued to watch as the scruff handed her a small box that could only contain jewelry. Tommy tore his eyes off the couple and stared at the bags running past his eyes. He caught sight of his sports bag and swung it over his shoulder, before making a swift exit from the building.

A light drizzle fell from the dark sky. The ground was sodden and covered in a thick shimmer of hazy water. A few dozen people dashed about under the shelter of black umbrellas. A family of four stood in the rain shivering as they hailed a taxi. Tommy raised the collar of his jacket and stepped out into the downpour. He debated about catching a cab but something changed his mind. He had sorely missed liberty and wanted to explore his old home after almost eighteen years away.

Tommy pounded the streets for almost three hours. When he eventually reached his hotel in the center of Staunton island. His black hair hung limply and he was greeted by many unpleasant glares as he entered the exuacvite hotel. Tommy ignored them and walked over the reception, dropping his duffle bag by his feet. The clerk behind the desk smiled wearily. Her blonde hair was pulled back and tied in a bun and a thin pair of glasses rested on her upturned nose. "Can I help you sir?" she said her high-pitched voice remaining firm. Tommy smiled back except his smile contained a hint of anger, "Yes I'm Mr Vercetti, I have a room booked" he said proudly. The clerk blushed and typed something into her pc. She looked up at Mr Vercetti, "I will just need some id..." she said sweetly as she paused typing. Tommy pulled a leather wallet from his back pocket. He flipped it open and slid a driving license over the counter. The clerk finished typing and handing him his license and a key. "Thank you very much Sir, You will be staying in room 47, one of our finer suites. Do you require any help with you luggage?" She asked slightly confused that a man with obviously so much money traveled so light. Tommy shook his head, "No I can cope" he said as she stuffed the key in his pocket and grabbed his duffle bag before turning to the lifts. He noted the queue and smirked. Despite living a life of luxury he had never turned lazy and idle as so many men in his current position had. Tommy headed toward the stairs and trotted up them with ease. He paused as he reached the fourth floor. A sign on the door read "Rooms 39-51". Tommy smiled weakly and took a deep breath as he pulled open the door. The wide corridor was decorated with expensive pieces of art. A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling of the hall.


	4. Hotel Life

((Yay, i got my first review))

* * *

Tommy stalked down the hall. He glanced as a woman in a tight mini skirt, knee high boots and smutty red crop top stepped out of a room. She giggled and toyed with her blonde hair as she waved goodbye. The smart man was wrapped in a silk bathrobe. He smacked the woman playfully on the bum. The woman giggled and turned her back on her client counting her money as she went. She looked Tommy up and down and winked, "Looking for a good time" she whispered as she past him. Tommy smirked and opened a door numbered 47.

The room was light and airy. The walls were covered in pastel grey and gilded wallpaper. A white leather sofa rested in the centre of the room. A small mahogany drinks cabinet stood proudly in the corner while a door next to it lead off to a king size bedroom complete with en-suit.

Tommy closed the door tightly behind him and tossed his duffle bag on the sofa, instantly heading for the drinks cabernet. He poured himself a scotch and sat on the cool sofa, looking at the magnificent view of the city. Tommy watched as people carried on with their lives blissfully unaware of the new power that was going to wash away the major gangs of Liberty City. He raised his glass in a silent toast, "This city will soon be mine" he said to himself as she emptied the glass in a single mouthful.

Tommy examined the glass for a moment before he let it fall onto the cushions of the sofa. He stood up and stretched. It was his first evening back in Liberty city and he was spending it getting drunk in a hotel room. He sighed and towards the door. He grabbed his keys and left the room, planning a night on the town.

The streets of Staunton Island were packed with bustling people. A mixture of drunks, drug addicts, prostates and thieves roamed around in the dimming light. Tommy Vercetti moved among them. He headed into a quiet looking bar and sat at a grubby barstool as he waited to be severed. Tommy ordered a martini and sat sipping it as he looked around the room. He raised an eyebrow slightly as he caught sight of a familiar redhead. He watched absently as he noticed her and her boyfriend talking quietly. The redhead's boyfriend got up and scurried off to the toilets. Tommy noticed his chance and leapt up, walking calmly over to the redhead. He peered over the redhead shoulder, "Well fancy seeing you here" he whispered with a suave smile. He moved around and sat in the chair next to the redhead. The woman blushed and giggled nervously, "Well I wouldn't hang around unless you want trouble from my boyfriend". Tommy laughed and looked into her crystal blue eyes, "I'm sure I can cope with him". The redhead laughed as well. Tommy broke off his gaze with the redhead, his eyes seemed to be drawn to a shimmering object that hung around her neck. His face dropped as he recognized it instantly. He felt a tiny wave of anger wash over him, "Where did you get that beautiful necklace?" he asked trying to keep the conversation relaxed and casual. The redhead smiled and toyed with the necklace, "My boyfriend bought it for me, isn't he great" she said proudly.

At that point the scruffy boyfriend returned from the bathroom. He scowled at Tommy, "Hey what the hell do you think your doing?" he said angrily. The strong smell of liquor was carried on his breath. Tommy stood up quickly so that both men stood eye to eye. He glanced at the redhead, his fingers wrapped around the necklace. He pulled it quickly, the thin cold chain snapped. He held up the necklace up at the boyfriend, "Where did you get this?" Tommy demanded, ignoring the startled reaction of the redhead. The boyfriend scowled and attempted to snatch the necklace but Tommy pulled it away swiftly.

There was a click from behind the bar. The bartender, a short and smelly little man held a shotgun tightly. "I don't want any trouble, so take it outside" he said in a threatening tone. The boyfriend nodded in content, "Sounds good to me" he said angrily as he shoved Tommy towards the door. The redhead shook her head at her boyfriend's violent behaviour but stayed in her seat, not wanting to get involved.

Outside Tommy and the man stood in the shadows of the bar's alleyway. As the man was about to throw the first punch Tommy grabbed his wrist and twisted it until her heard the crack of broken bone. The man screeched in pain. Tommy didn't let go of her wrist as he spoke calmly and slowly, making sure that the man understood every word, "Where did you get the necklace!" The man whimpered as reality began to sink in, "I...I found it at a pawnshop in the red light district". Tommy nodded and let go of his wrist; he turned sharply on his heel. He threw one last glance at the man before he slipped back into the flow of people.


	5. Birds and Booze

Tommy headed firmly towards the hotel. His party spirit has vanished and he was now left with a bitter taste in his mouth. He stormed through the crowds ignoring the startled cries of the people he pushed past. The necklace was clenched tightly in his fist. He felt the diamonds dig into his skin. He reached the hotel in no time at all. Tommy ignored the snotty glares of the finically well-adapted people and burst into his room, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed the bottle of scotch and collapsed on the sofa, knocking the empty glass to the floor. He took a swig from the bottle as he opened his hand slowly. His dark brown eyes looked at the expensive Celtic cross decorated with the finest diamonds. Tommy took another mouthful of the potent liquid and stuffed the necklace back in his pocket.

Tommy awoke several hours later. His head throbbed painfully as he opened his eyes. The dawn sun illuminated the room. Tommy ran his fingers through his scruffy hair. He groaned and looked at two empty bottles lying on the floor. Tommy sighed miserably as he staggered to his feet, cursing at his hangover. It wasn't a good start to a very busy day. He stumbled into the smart bathroom and took a long cold shower. The icy water seemed to snap him awake and wash away the groggy hangover.

He clambered out the shower, water dripped from his hair sending trickles of water down his face. Tommy quickly got dressed in a smart black suit that looked more suitable for a funeral rather than business. He combed his hair back neatly before sliding over to a mirror to check over his appearance. He had managed to hide his bloodshot and tired expression under a sinister smirk. Today he would start to settle into Liberty and tomorrow...well it would be a day of chaos and death.

Tommy pulled a handgun from his duffle bag. He smiled as he slipped it into the holster under his black jacket. It was surprising the sort of things you could smuggle into Liberty airport without any awkward questions being asked. Tommy noticed something sparkling on the floor. He shook his head solemnly as he picked up the necklace and stuffed it into his pocket. He turned abruptly and left the hotel room. In the morning light the occupants of the hotel seemed prim and proper. Businessmen keeping their minds on work or the latest meeting instead of booze and women. The rich strolled around as if they owned the place, their noses on longer swollen or inflamed from sniffing substances. In fact no one stood out of place. They had enjoyed their wild night and now it was the time to appear like pillars of society.

Tommy waited outside the main hotel doors as he hailed a taxi. A warm and promising sun peered through the thick clouds of smog. A bright yellow taxi stopped beside Tommy. He got into the taxi silently. The driver peered over his shoulder at his new fare. "Where to skip?" he asked with a strong New York accent. Tommy leaned back in the seat and smiled politely, "Capital Autos". The driver frowned, "What in Portland? Cause that's gonna cost". Tommy sighed, "Yes in Portland. Look you worry about driving and I'll worry about the fare" he said sounding a little agitated. The driver muttered something about his luck as he revved the engine and swerved into the fast moving traffic.

The driver seemed to be an aggressive fellow and used his car more like a weapon than a vehicle. In fact he had almost collided with two slow drivers, rammed a battered suv and cursed at countless other road users. Tommy rolled his eyes and tried to shut the drivers irritating voice out of his mind. His first priority was to get his own set of wheels. His cell phone rang shrilling snapping his awake from a trance like sleep. He answered the phone only to hear the stern voice of one of his enforcers. "Boss, a guy who refers himself as Fido is asking to see ya. He says he's gonna squeal unless you cut him in on the territory fight" Tommy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, "Alright tell this guy that I'll meet him at Mr Wong's Launderette in an hour" he paused for a moment, "And if anyone else starts asking after me...silence them, got it?"

"Right boss" the voice at the other end of the phone replied quickly. Tommy hung up and looked out of the window, he could see the scruffy buildings flicker past. He glanced at the back of the driver's head for a moment. The car swerved around a tight corner, the tires shrieking under the strain. The car dealership came into view and the taxi abruptly stopped throwing the driver forward for a second. The driver looked over at Tommy and smiled, he wasn't going to let this fare get away without paying. "That'll be 150" he said happily. Tommy scowled at the outrageous price but pulled a leather wallet from his jacket. He pulled out a hundred and fifty-dollar bills from the mass of money that was rammed into the bulging wallet. Tommy shoved the money into the driver's hand angrily as he got out muttering bitterly about taxi drivers. However he shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He looked at the range of cars with great interest.


	6. Fido?

A slimy looking salesman slithered over to Tommy and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Sir I can guarantee that we have the car for you" he said with a sickly smile. Tommy shrugged the salesman off but being a salesman man he wouldn't lose a customer that easily. Tommy soon found himself being toured around the show room. The salesman pointed out a number of brand new cars. "Here we have the Blista the family mans car..." Tommy scowled and found himself being quickly led over to another car. "This might be more to Sir's taste. The Sentinel a classy looking saloon for a cheap price" he said as he pointed to the tired white car. Tommy shook his head, "look..." he started to say angrily as his eyes fell upon a slick black car. He drifted over to it and peered inside. The elegant black leather interior was certainly to his taste. The salesman smiled brightly, "Ah this is the piece de resistance

of our cars. The Infernus a blend of style and speed". Tommy ran his hand over the paintwork and smiled coolly, "I'll take it". The salesman seemed a little shocked at first, "This car values at 25,000 Sir" Tommy hardly cared about the price, "I'll give you an extra 500 if I can drive it away today" he said as he opened the door of the two seater sports car to get a better look. The salesman regained some of his business like greed, "My pleasure and how will Sir be paying for this magnificent car?" he asked. Tommy looked at the salesman cautiously, "Cash". The salesman could of almost had an heart attack at the word. He managed to nod and dashed off to the counter with Tommy in pursuit. While the salesman scribbled out a receipt Tommy was counting notes in his wallet. He eventually pulled out a thick wedge of cash and tossed it onto the counter. The salesman greedily grabbed the cash and counted it, he smile politely and grabbed the keys from under the desk. "Here are the keys Sir, Have a very nice day" he said his hands wrapped tightly around the cash. Tommy took the keys and walked over to the car. He sat down in the car and savoured the smell of the leather for a moment. The huge glass doors of the showroom were wide open so Tommy merely turned the engine on and drove away.

As Tommy drove down the streets of Portland he glanced at his watch. He cursed angrily as he remembered his informal meeting with some guy who referred to himself as Fido.

Tommy drove down the streets of china town. He pulled over and brought the car to a halt across the street from Mr Wong's Launderette. He looked the building up and down reminiscing on his life in Liberty before he hauled himself from the comfy leather interior. Tommy crossed the road hastily and entered Launderette. He looked around glancing at a group of scruffy teenagers and a heavily pregnant blonde. A man in a black bomber jacket and green cargo pants approached Tommy slowly. A strand of his dark hair fell over his face but he brushed it away quickly. The man spoke in a gruff yet quiet voice, "You Vercetti?" he inquired. Tommy nodded silently, "I take it you're Fido. So what do you want?" he asked impatiently. Fido looked around nervously but remained appearing cool and collected.

"I know every gang in Liberty and have my connections...Cut me in on your new business and I'll get the inside information" Fido said simply. Tommy wanted to blow the head of the scruffy prick but he reconsidered. After all it would be useful to know what the gangs in Liberty were up to. He nodded, "Alright, your in. Call me with the latest news. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to make a visit to the pawn shop" he said dryly. Fido nodded and turned to leave as silently as he had arrived. Tommy frowned, as he watched the man who referred to himself as Fido leave. He wasn't certain if he could trust him but he would at least for now. "Not the talkative type" he mused under his breath. Tommy moved over to the door, he paused and let the pregnant woman out first before he followed.


	7. Shopping

The bright sky had once again been covered in thick polluting clouds. There were a few random gunshots in the distance although the people of China Town were used to it. Tommy crossed the street over to his sports car. He got in just before the heavens opened, pouring rain over the city. Tommy opened the dash box and pulled out a map. He smiled at his luck as he opened the map and ran his finger over the section labeled The Red Light District. He frowned, there were two possible pawnshops in the area. Tommy couldn't help wondering what the hell he was doing but it seemed instinctive.

The first pawnshop was only two miles away and Tommy was parked outside it within minutes. The shop appeared rundown and in a state of disrepair. Tommy entered the shop reluctantly. The first thing he noticed was number of stolen car radios and dodgy electronics. A short fat Cuban sat behind a cluttered desk. He appeared to be looking over a slit radio; wires wrapped around his chubby little fingers. The man looked up at Tommy suspiciously, "Can i help you" he said simply as he lit a cigarette. Tommy approached and pulled the necklace from his pocket, "Yeah, did you sell this?" he asked calmly. The Cuban snatched it from Tommy's grasp, making him scowl angrily. The Cuban pulled an eyeglass from his pocket and looked closely at the diamonds. He shook his head, "Na, never seen anything of this quality before" he muttered. Tommy nodded solemnly and picked it from the Cuban's hand. The Cuban called out after Tommy as he left the pawnshop and got into the car, driving at radical speed.

It took over half an hour for Tommy to race to the next pawnshop. He pulled over ignoring the no park zone. He looked up at the shop. It was rundown and the windows had been blacked out with oriental shutters. Tommy entered slowly. A chime rang above his head as the door swung shut. The ceiling was cluttered with a range of antique ornaments, chandeliers and dream catchers. Tommy had to duck under them as he headed towards the table at the far end of the shop. His eyes scanned along cluttered shelves. The pawnshop appeared to be more of an Aladdin's cave than a shop at all.

A tall yet elderly Chinese man stood behind the desk. A pipe poked out the side of his mouth. The man looked at Tommy carefully. He stroked his white beard before he took his pipe out of his mouth and blew a small cloud of smoke. He adjusted his tatty red jacket and cracked his fingers, "Welcome Sir" he said bowing his head slightly. Tommy smiled weakly, "Do you remember selling this?" he asked as he produced the diamond studded Celtic cross. The old Chinese man took the necklace gently. He turned it over carefully in his wrinkles hands and let out an amused sigh. He smiled and nodded, "Indeed, an exquisite piece of jewelry. Yes i recall selling it" Tommy seemed a little anxious. He nodded in relief, "This is very important, who sold it to you" he asked as the Chinese man handed back the necklace. The elderly man shook his head unhappily, "Its confidential I'm afraid". Tommy stuffed the necklace back into his pocket. He then pulled his last hundred-dollar bill and put it down heavily on the desk. The Chinese man looked at the money for a moment, he nodded, "A woman. I don't have a record of her name. She came in two weeks ago, black hair, brilliantly bright green eyes.." The old man trailed off as he strained to remember more details. Tommy nodded, the description seemed perfect. He thanked the Chinese man and left abruptly.

Meanwhile Rosenberg was enjoying living the high life in Vice City. So far he had spent nearly a thousand dollars on take-away alone. He sat behind Tommy's desk sipping a hot foaming cappuccino and reading a playboy magazine. He kicked back and looked out of the window, "This is the life" he muttered wistfully as he took another sip from the hot mug.

The phone rang suddenly, making him spill a bit of the drink of his clean white suit. He groaned and put the cup down on the desk. "Yes, what!" he said angrily as he answered the phone. The colour faded from his face as a voice spoke, "Ah, hello Tommy. Business is doing great" he said with nervous enthusiasm.

He listened to Tommy's voice intently, nodded occasionally. "Really...yes, yes i will. Ok. Bye" he muttered into the phone before hanging up. Rosenberg looked around the room, he opened the draw of Tommy's desk to get a pen when his eyes fell on something else. He lifted the dagger out of the draw and looked at it before quickly putting it back. Rosenberg shook his head, "Tommy, what are you thinking" he said dolefully.


	8. Plans of Attack

Several hours later Tommy found himself in a bar once again talking to Fido. They had managed to empty a large bottle of vodka between the two of them in under a hour. However Tommy wasn't drunk enough to let his guard down. Neither men were.

After exchanging banter for another hour the pair finally got down to business. Fido handed Tommy a selection a black and white photos. "These are the head men who work for Salvatore Leone" he said simply as he lit a cigarette. Tommy looked through the photos; he knew many of the men already. "Who's this?" he asked as he reached a photo of a man working on battered car. Fido leaned over and looked at the photo, he blew out a puff of smoke "Joey Leone, Salvotore's son. A mechanic". Tommy smiled secretly. He knew that the Leone's had a strong sense of family and emotion blackmail would prove easy. Fido looked at his watch and swore coldly, "Shit, I've got to go" he muttered as she stood up and rushing out of the bar. Tommy watched him then frowned. He slipped the photographs in his jacket pocket and stood up.

Fido drew a cell phone from his pocket as he crossed the street moving swiftly away from the bar. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear, "I've got a message for Mr Leon. Vercetti is here and he's planning an attack" he said coolly before hanging up. Fido smiled coldly. He wasn't going to let Vercetti muscle in on his territory. He had plans for Liberty and no son of a bitch was going to steal it from him.

Tommy spent the rest of the day sleeping off his drink.

He woke several hours later. It was dark outside and the rain was beating heavily against the hotel window. It was only 3am and the prospect of a hard days work seemed to drain him of any energy. However the adrenaline would soon be pumping through his body. It was the day to tackle Liberty and plans were already circling him mind. Tommy had decided to pay Joey Leon a visit. First he had a shower to wake himself up then he prepared for the day ahead. He slipped a small pistol into a holster by his chest.He then left the room quickly and leapt into his black Infernus. He circled the block a number of times before he pulled over at a twenty four hour Ammu-Nation store. Tommy bought a pair of Uzis and tossed them under his seat. He then sped off towards Trenton. He pulled over by the Trenton harbor. Across the street rested an old garage. The lights were turned off so the building was obviously empty. Tommy turned the engine off and waited silently. He switched on the radio quietly and listened to Lazlow on Chatterbox. He smirked as he listened to Lazlow argue with one of his hopeless guests.

Tommy waited and listened for half an hour before something finally happened. A blacked out limo pulled up beside the garage. Joey Leon stepped out of the car. He glanced at the other people in the limo. A dirty blonde dressed in skimpy clothes climbed out after him. She ran her fingers over his chest and smiled. Another person climbed out of the limo. He shook hands with Joey. It was Fido. Joey smiled, "Thanks for the tip off" he said quietly. Fido nodded and handed him a pistol. Fido returned to the confines of the limo as it sped off. Meanwhile Joey and his girl, Misty crept into his garage ready for the day ahead.

Tommy cursed angrily, as he realized that he had been sold out. He turned the radio off sharply and drove off into the morning traffic. He continued to curse angrily until he pulled over on the outskirts of China town. He pulled the cell phone from his pocket.

"Hey Fido, its Tommy. I've got a plan. Meet me at ..." he said into the phone. There wasn't a single trace of anger or vengeance in his voice. He hung up quickly as a small smile crept onto his lips. The engine revved momentarily before the car raced towards the scrap yard and its hostile car crusher.

A pair of green eyes watched from the rooftops, rarely blinking as it watched the world pass by.


	9. Double Crossed

Tommy reached the scrap yard first and set about his work. He made certain that the yard was empty and free from any nosy workers. He returned to his car and drew the pair of Uzi's from under the seat. He rested them on the bonnet of his car.

Another car entered the scrap yard. The windows of the car were blacked out and the tires covered in mud. The car pulled over opposite Tommy and Fido climbed out of the car silently. They nodded at each other silently. "So you play both sides," Tommy said with a dry smile as he moved back towards his car. The back doors of Fido's car opened suddenly. Two grunts in dark suits stepped out of the car, both armed with shotguns. Fido smiled coldly, "No shit. This is my place and no asshole is taking this city from me" he said as he drew a handgun from the holster under his bomber jacket. Tommy laughed coldly, "Your Leon's lackey and nothing more" he muttered as he turned around quickly lifting the Uzi's off the car bonnet. Fido fired angrily; the bullet grazed his right arm, drawing blood. Tommy cursed and raised his gun but the two grunts also raised their guns. Fido smiled smugly, "You have nowhere to go Vercetti".

At that moment a spray of machine gun fire erupted from behind the rusty body of a dumped car. The bullets hit one guard directly in the head killing him almost instantly. The second guard felt a few bullets cut against his chest. He wheezed heavily, his startled eyes looking around the scrap yard quickly. Strangely only a single bullet had grazed Fido's shoulder. Fido swore and raised his gun his eyes falling upon the rusty car body. Tommy ran and ducked behind his own car. He heard Fido fire angrily while the other grunt had fallen to the ground. A cell phone was clutched in his bloody hand. He managed to mutter something into the phone, however his words were cut short as a knife blade pierced the mans throat. A sick gargling erupted from the man as the blood slipped over the dagger. Fido glanced over his shoulder and cursed. Tommy leapt up firing at Fido. Fido cursed loudly as a bullet slammed into the pit of his back. He screamed in pain and turned to face Tommy. Tommy stood face to face with Fido "Looks like this city won't ever be yours" he muttered as he fired the gun, letting the bullets pump into Fido's face. Blooded sprayed over the ground and Tommy's shirt before the corpse of the man folded double. Fido's face was unrecognizable, well what was left of it. Tommy raised the gun once more as he moved over to the rusty body of a car. He looked behind it only to discover that no one was longer there. Tommy then moved over to the bodies of the grunts. He stamped on the cell phone bitterly before he noticed the blade in the mans neck. He ripped the dagger from the nameless mans throat ignoring the man as his head slumped forward and fresh blood began to flow. Tommy examined the handle of the dagger before tossing it to the ground. He looked around sharply; his dark eyes scanning the horizon filled with car doors and busted engines.

"I know your here" he called out suddenly. However there was no reply or movement. Tommy shrugged and turned to face his car. He frowned at the sight of a few bullet holes in the bodywork. The distant sound of sirens seemed to clear his mind. He tossed the pair of Uzi's in the drying blood of Fido and turned to leave the scrap yard. There was no way that he could take his car with him, the signs of a shoot out were far too obvious.

Tommy trudged over loose bolts and screws, avoiding huge piles of metallic trash. He was soon clear of the scrap yard and pondered through the dark alleys. He took off his blood-splattered jacket and tossed into an unattended garbage fire. It burned quickly, disposing of some of the evidence.

A sniveling excuse for a man entered an expensive and extravagant room. He lowered his head in an honorable fashion. His black hair was greased back and the natural light from the windows shimmered off the gel. His face was deadly pale and full of fear. A white haired gentleman turned to face the sniveling man; a puff of rich smoke came from a thick cigar.

"Mr Leone, boss...I have some grave news" the greasy man said nervously. Salvatore Leone took the cigar from his mouth and frowned impatiently. The greasy haired man cowered slightly, "Well a couple of your men were killed in a brutal shooting. There is also a rumor that Mr Vecetti is in town" Salvatore rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You fool, Vercetti is no doubt the cause of the shooting" he said in an irate tone. He couldn't help feeling furious at his employees' incompetence.

"Perhaps its time I met this Mr Vercetti" he mused. "Take care of it," he said calmly, addressing his useless grunt.


	10. An Unpleasent Meeting

Meanwhile Tommy had returned to his hotel room and was slumped in front of the TV with a glass whisky in his left hand. He had wrapped a bandage around his bullet grazed arm soon after his return to the hotel suite. He knew that he had little time left to conquer Liberty City. Especially now that the gangs were getting wise to his presence.

Tommy looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. He had ordered room service almost half an hour ago and nothing had happened. He scowled and poured himself a fresh glass of whisky.

There was a sharp knock at the door. Tommy looked up lazily, "Its unlocked" he called out. He then returned his attention to his glass. The door swung open and a smartly dressed waiter entered the room pushed an elegant trolley laden with food. Tommy didn't say anything or even look up. The waiter walked over to Tommy, the silver platter was balanced on his hand. "You Vercetti" he said in a deep and upper class tone of voice. He quickly lifted the lid from the platter as Tommy looked up. The waiter grabbed the gun that rested on the platter and aimed it at Tommy's head. Tommy merely raised an eyebrow and finished his glass.

"Get up" the waiter ordered as he aimed the gun. Tommy stood up slowly setting his glass down firmly on a small coffee table. He sighed and crossed his arms in an irritated fashion. The door swung open once again and two burly men in dark suits entered. One of the men raised a crowbar, "Salvatore wishes to see you," he said in a deep voice before smashing the crowbar into Tommy's face, breaking a bone in his cheek. Tommy staggered back his vision slipped away quickly as he tripped, landing heavily on the floor.

Tommy's face ached and throbbed. He could hear distant voices ringing in his ears, yet he struggled to understand the words. He felt dry blood set against his skin and tried to raise a hand to wipe it aside. However his hands merely hit something wooden as a piece of metal dug into his wrists. He cursed under his breath but the words were slurred and incoherent. Finally with great effort Tommy forced his eyes open. He found himself in a spacious living room, his arms bound behind the back of a heavy antique mahogany armchair. He looked ahead his eyes gazing out of a large patio door and the cliff top view that lay before him.

Tommy squinted as a figure moved in front of the patio doors. A cigar rested in the figure's hand, wisps of smoke danced towards the ceiling. He stubbed the cigar out and stepped towards Tommy, his arms open in a welcoming gesture.

"Ah Mr Vercetti" Salvatore said warmly as he moved his arms behind his back, "I hope your journey wasn't too painful" he said with a smug smile. Tommy looked Salvatore up and down silently. He started to speak but pain shot through his cheek. Salvatore frowned, "I must apologize for my grunts behavior, it appears he has yet to learn of tact" Tommy raised his head and spoke slowly, his words slurred slightly, "What do you want Salvatore?". However Tommy knew what he was doing here, he was also aware of the trouble he was in. Salvatore laughed casually. He clapped his hands and a bald muscle bound grunt appeared in the room. A heavy suitcase in his tanned hands. The man slammed the suitcase down onto a coffee table in front of Tommy. He opened it letting Tommy see the contents. The case was filled with shinning sharp metal tools.

Salvatore smiled, "This is my dear friend Rowley. He is a master of torture," he said in a mocking yet proud voice. Rowley looked up, "My record is three days" he hissed with a cold smile. He pulled a scalpel from the suitcase and examined it with sickening pride. Salvatore smiled smugly and sat down ready to watch Tommy suffer. Rowley pulled a metal instrument that resembled a corkscrew. He grinned proudly as he noticed Tommy watching it carefully. "I'm going to save this until last, to ripe your heart from what remains of your body" he said twisting the cork skew in his hand.

Salvatore crossed his legs, "So Mr Vercetti any last words before Rowley cuts your tongue off?" he asked casually. Tommy looked up a cold and bitter smile appeared in the corner of his mouth, "Don't screw with Tommy Vercetti," he said threateningly. Salvatore merely laughed.

Rowley picked up his scalpel and headed calmly towards Tommy. With one swift action Rowley brought the scalpel down slashing him across the eye. Tommy blinked as the blood ran from the wound down over his eyelashes. He scowled, "That's all you got," he muttered as the pain finally set in. Rowley shook his head and stared at the blood-coated scalpel, "No Mr Vercetti, this is only the beginning". He then drew the scalpel slowly over Tommy's torso. The blade sliced through his shirt and skin as if it was nothing but air. Tommy flinched slightly before cursing furiously as Rowley slashed his chest again.


End file.
